Protection
by Rocking12
Summary: Jacob goes off on a dangerous mission without informing his wife, Renesmee. Upon returning after three weeks, Jacob has to deal with the aftermath of a very upset Renesmee.


Renesmee was glad she had accepted Edward's offer to drive her home. Her mind was too preoccupied in other thoughts to function a vehicle, even with her accelerated brainpower. Edward made a few attempts to distract her.

"Ness…"

_Don't. _She thought ferociously. Her father must have heard something in her tone which stopped him from trying again. He knew she was at her breaking point. He drove in silence the rest of the way to her and her husband's house.

The Volvo halted to a stop right in front of a beautiful, modern mansion. The house was very similar to the Cullen's, all open glass and bright. The open design was usually soothing to Renesmee, knowing she was home and safe. Not today. Her mind was filled with fury at the moment.

She was carefully unbuckling her seatbelt – in an attempt to not cause any unnecessary damage – when Edward decided to give her a few words of wisdom, probably since he knew what was going on inside her mind.

"Go easy on him. He was only trying to protect you." Her mind raged again. It was a good thing she was already focusing on keeping calm. Her hands shook but she managed to keep her body still.

_Protect you. _She was tired of hearing that phrase. All for the last three weeks, while she was worried sick about her husband's well-being, everyone told her why he was out risking his neck for her. _To protect you. _Like she needed protecting. In the moment, it was Jacob who needed protecting from her.

_Did anyone bother asking how I felt while he was out trying to "protect me"? _Renesmee didn't wait for an answer. She opened the car door – and took it off all together. She could not hold it in anymore. The metal detached from the car with a loud groan and fell to the ground. She barely noticed. All her eardrums heard was the pounding sound of her heartbeat and the blood rushing. Without a backward glance at her father or his car, she marched up the steps and inside her home.

With great caution, Renesmee unlocked the door, turning the handle as if it was made of glass. From her perspective, everything _was _made of the most delicate glass fiber. She stepped into the house and exhaled loudly. Thankfully, she had the place to herself. Jacob was still at the Cullen mansion explaining the past few weeks' mission in detail. She scoffed. Of course, they would get an explanation before his _wife _did. As of right now, she was grateful. She needed space and she knew how thorough Carlisle liked to be. _He might be a while, _she thought as she glanced at the clock. 4:00 pm. She needed to get her emotions in check while she had time.

Renesmee was not a frequent drinker. She preferred blood over alcohol. However, she did have a taste for dry, exquisite wines. She could not think of a better time to open up a bottle of _Penfolds Grange Hermitage 1951_ than now. Two wine bottles later, she still felt tight and winded up. Her alcohol abuse was not affecting her as she would have liked it to. The abnormal and fast-paced body functions did not help the matter.

_A hot, relaxing bath always helps, _she thought as she turned on the faucet to the hottest temperature. She hopped in with another bottle of wine, hoping that the third bottle would be the charm. Her thoughts were racing at blinding speed as she tried to slow them down. _Inhale. Exhale. Deep inhale. Deep exhale. _She kept chanting to herself, trying to clear her mind to no avail.

_Flashes of Jacob's mangled body kept infiltrating her mind. Quick glimpses of a wolf howling due to a vampire bite. Images of her Jacob and his friends burning in an open field. _

She stood up in her bath abruptly. Robotically turning off the running water and draining the tub, she put on her bath robe and looked in her long mirror. As an attempt at distraction, she carefully picked out her outfit. A dark olive-green set of lingerie with a silk, floral robe on top. The robe stopped right above her thighs. She knew how much Jacob liked this robe on her. Even unconsciously, she was picking out stuff which pleased her husband. She blow-dried her hair and put it up. Few strands decorated her face in their usual way. She quickly applied a quick coat of mascara and lip gloss. This gave her skin a glow which was lacking due to her scanty diet for the last few weeks.

Her eyes landed on the gold chain necklace which laid on the sink, seemingly staring back at her. The name-encrypted, rectangle pendant bore her husband's name in large, bold letters. JACOB. She hadn't touched the necklace ever since Jacob had gone off on his suicide-mission. Renesmee took a deep breath and fastened the chain on her neck, along with the other two she always wore. A coin-necklace with the word CULLEN encrypted in the middle and a magenta stone necklace with the letter _R _on it.

She gave herself a quick glance in the full-body mirror. She wondered how she would look like to Jacob, dressed in a sultry, low-cut robe with necklaces decorating her long neck. This was the longest they had gone without seeing each after being married. Renesmee quickly brushed aside that thought while rushing downstairs to her kitchen. She didn't care about his thoughts on how she looked. He wasn't courteous enough to ask for her opinion regarding his mission. She didn't care. Not one bit.

It was almost 7 pm when Renesmee heard rustling in the backyard. _Perfect timing, _she thought wryly as she was setting the dinner on the table with a glass of wine in her left hand.

Jacob was running, rushing to get back home. All four paws barely touching the forest ground. The council session with his pack and the Cullens had taken almost three hours.

Nomad, non-vegetarian vampires had been roaming in the area for the past few months. They had even met Carlisle. Unfortunately, the four vampires caught a glimpse of Renesmee as well. They had heard stories about what had happen between the Volturi and his family. They were simply intrigued by her, just like everyone. Until, one of the nomads picked up a special interest in her. Clyde considered himself a scientist, Edward had said. Just like Joham, who had created Nahuel and his sisters.

Even now, Jacob growled at the thought of how he wanted to _experiment _with Renesmee. Thankfully, he was dead. Jacob had made sure of that when he ripped him to shreds along with his coven.

_Relax, Jacob. He's gone. Nessie's safe. _Seth thought as he was heading back to La Push.

_Yeah. She is. _Jacob thought serenely. His calm only lasted a moment as Jasper's warning creeped into his mind.

_She's angry. Give her some space. _

Of course, Jacob had expected that. He knew his stubborn wife. She would somehow paint this scenario where he was the one in danger rather than her.

When he had gotten back after three weeks, Renesmee rushed into his arms crying. He felt her hands roaming all over him, checking for injuries. She only had one thought. _You're safe. _

It hadn't been easy for Jake to leave her either, but he knew what he needed to do to protect her.

Her relief only lasted a few moments and Jacob had felt her thoughts shift towards anger momentarily before she suddenly pulled herself away from him and walked out in a brisk manner towards the garage. Edward quickly followed her out, knowing exactly what she wanted at the moment.

Jacob was about to follow her, but Carlisle called his attention. The clan had to be updated on what had happened. This wasn't just about Renesmee's safety.

_I'm sure she's going to be happy to have you back, Jake. _Seth pulled him out of his disturbing thoughts for the second time.

_We'll see. _Jacob grumbled. He knew his wife better than anyone.

He quickly phased back once he got into his backyard and pulled on a pair of khaki shorts.

Jacob felt her presence before he spied her through the back window in the kitchen.

His breath caught in his throat. His memory of her did not do her justice. He had forgotten just how beautiful she was. Even from a distance, Jacob saw the stubborn set of her jaw as she was moving around in the kitchen with a wine glass in her hand. She only drank when she needed to unwind.

_Here we go. _Jacob thought as he stepped inside the house through the back door. He had expected yelling almost immediately. His body had unconsciously braced itself for it, frozen in the hallway connecting the kitchen to the back porch.

Renesmee barely glanced up at him as she sat down at the dinner table.

"Dinner's ready," she said in a nonchalant manner, as if Jacob walking into their home after three weeks was no big occurrence.

_Fine, _Jacob thought, picking up on her mood immediately. _Two can play this game. _

He sat down across from her and made his plate. As he finally looked at her up close after almost a month, his determination broke.

He simply stared at her, just wanting to hold her in his arms. Renesmee did not look up even though she felt his eyes on her.

"Nessie, please –," Jacob started.

"Just eat," she replied through her teeth.

After a moment, Jacob sighed and dug into his food. _Give her some space. _Jasper's words popped back in his mind.

The two quietly made their way through dinner. Several times Jacob tried to start a conversation without any response. Jacob noticed her body language was tense and tight. He had never seen her like this before. They didn't usually stay angry at each other for long. This was new territory for him. His face broke into a small grin as he noticed her JACOB necklace hanging around her neck.

_She can't be _that _mad, _Jacob thought, _she's even wearing my favorite robe. _His eyes wandered all over her, noticing her breasts in a green bra at the top of her low-cut robe moving as she breathed.

_Ugh, fuck. This is gonna suck. _

"Ness, just say it. Look, I know you're upset –," Jacob stopped abruptly as he saw her eyes flash to his face for the first time. He was momentarily taken aback by the aggressiveness in them. He had never seen her this mad. She looked like a vampire_. _

"Upset? You think I'm _upset?" _she replied in a barely contained calm manner. Her trembling hands slightly shaking the table.

_Uh oh. _

She suddenly got up from the table and started pacing back and forth – kitchen to dining room.

"I can't believe you right now!" Ness spit out venomously, her wine glass shaking in her hand.

Jacob got up as well, holding out his arms towards her. She recoiled away from him.

Jake managed to control his hurt expression before telling her, "Ness, please. I'm sorry, I know that was not what you wanted, but I had to do it. I had to catch him off guard!"

"How could you have acted so recklessly, Jake?!" Renesmee yelled, desperately wanting him to understand the severity of the situation.

"How do you expect me to sit here and do nothing after I found out what he wanted to do to you?!" Jacob shouted back, his anger matching hers now.

"Oh, I don't know? Don't go running off on a suicide mission without telling me?!" She screamed back, sarcastically.

Jacob had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself. He really didn't want to phase inside his house.

"Ness," Jacob started in a controlled voice, "I had to do it. I couldn't sleep knowing he was out there. You know, Edward didn't even tell me everything that bloodsucker was thinking. _That's _how sick that guy was! You have to understand why I did what I did."

He had started shaking before he could even finish his sentence. Jacob's shaking suddenly stopped as he heard the wine glass in his wife's hand burst and shatter on the floor, along with the wine inside it. Both looking at the thousands of glass pieces now gleaming on their kitchen floor like raindrops.

Jacob watched as she closed her eyes and took deep breaths. She leaned against the granite kitchen counter, using it to hold herself up.

They both stood there for a while until Renesmee turned back towards the kitchen, washed her hands in the sink, and pour out another glass of wine.

"You're not indestructible, Jake," she whispered in a soft manner as she stared at him. Even from this distance, Jacob could see the sadness in her eyes. "It's about time you learn that."

She turned around and headed towards the back of the house, walking away as if this conversation was of no real importance.

After a moment, Jacob slowly made his way to the back. He didn't have the heart to leave her alone for any longer, especially after being away from her for three weeks.

She was staring out the back window, towards the forest. Her reflection solid in the glass. Even in this moment, Jacob had to stop and admire her features. Her face was completely blank from any emotions, though her eyes gave away the slightest pain. She stood so still, in such a tranquil manner. Her arms crossed as her right hand rested her wine glass on her lips. No human could have ever guessed the problems that this flawless creature ever had to face.

But, Jacob knew better.

He couldn't resist it any longer. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from the back. His head resting in the crook of her neck. Her body immediately relaxed. She exhaled slowly, in a peaceful manner.

"I'm glad you're safe," Ness whispered softly.

"Me too."

She turned around in a lightning motion, even Jacob didn't see it happen as he was suddenly looking into her face just two inches away. He felt his heart stuttering. Even after being together for so long, she managed to have that effect on him.

_I've missed you. _Renesmee thought as she used her gift to show her husband just how long those three weeks felt. She suddenly grabbed his hair and forced his face towards her. Jacob eagerly obliged as soon as he realized what she wanted.

His lips crashed towards hers in an urgent manner. Jacob's hands wandered down her waist, not wanting to forget exactly how she felt. She seemed to have the same idea as her free hand made its way down from his hair to his neck and rested over his heart.

_Wow. _He thought as they broke apart and he stared into her face. At this point, he had every inch of her memorized, but somehow, she still managed to render him speechless.

"I'm so sorry, Ness," Jacob whispered, knowing how much pain he had caused her.

She didn't reply for a while. They both stood there, holding each other in their arms.

"Me too." She mumbled back.

"What was that? You apologizing? To _me?"_ Jacob said in a teasing tone, hoping to lighten the mood. It worked.

She looked up at him, her face smirking as she picked up on his tone.

"Don't get used to it."

Jacob laughed, as he pulled her tightly against his chest. His wife didn't disappoint as she buried her face in his chest trying to inhale his scent as much as possible.

"Are you finished your dinner?" Renesmee inquired, "Because I can think of better things to do right now."

Jacob's eyes darkened as he noticed the glint in his wife's eyes. He picked her up – bridal style – and carried her upstairs into their bedroom. Ness laughed as she watched her impatient husband throw her down on their bed and began working on undoing her robe.

"You're very hard to resist, Mrs. Black," Jacob whispered hoarsely, "Especially in this robe."

"Why do you think I wore it?" Ness replied back cheekily.

They spend the night content with each other, their fight all but a distant memory.


End file.
